Blackest Star
by Neritic Nebula
Summary: Sirius Black, from a famous dark arts family, is sorted into Gryffindor. Suddenly, everything he knows is different, especially what he think about young werewolves! Slash RL/SB
1. Meeting

Platform Nine and three-quarters, First year  
  
Remus sighed and sat down on his suitcase. The train was half-an-hour from leaving, no point in getting on yet. Remus looked around, taking everyone in at a glance.  
Intent on his appraisal, Remus did not notice his collision course with a certain lank-haired figure until it was too late. Remus tumbled from his suitcase, while Severus Snape cackled. Remus bit back a curse, unwilling to insult the son of his mother's boss.  
  
All the commotion drew the attention of a mysterious dark-haired boy. He slowly sauntered over and inquired in a cold voice, "Feeling clumsy today Snape? Or maybe you just slipped in all of that grease from your hair."  
  
"Shut it," Snape retorted. "Or else."  
  
"Or what? I'm quivering, Sevy, daarrling."  
  
"Why are you interfering?" Snape demanded. "Even you're worth more than this scum," Snape indicating Remus.  
  
The dark-haired boy smirked. "I'm glad you think so highly of me. Because that 'scum' has got to be worth a thousand of you."  
  
Snape made a move as if to punch the boy, but his wand was out in a flash, pointing directly in between Snape's eyes. "Give me a reason. Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."  
  
With a grimace, Snape stormed off to the other side of the platform.  
  
Black turned to Remus, and pleasantly stated, "Good morning. It's lovely to meet you. I'm Sirius Black."  
  
Remus blankly stared at Sirius for a few silent moments. Sirius Black?   
  
Black?  
  
Black, as in THE famous family of the Dark Arts. More infamous than the Malfoys, crueler than the Snapes, the Blacks were rumored to play Christmas carols that consisted of Muggle children screaming at different pitches while being tortured. Originating in Romania, their Gypsy heritage contributed to every child in their family being born with hair as black as sin.   
  
Ever to the point, Remus asked, "Do members of infamous Dark Arts families routinely insult other members of Dark families for people they've never met, and people who have no need of protection?"  
  
Sirius looked as if he was strongly considering being offended. Then he broadly smiled. "Do skinny little waifs routinely ask such direct questions of members of said Dark Arts families?"  
  
Remus replied, "A, it's a bit rich for you to be calling anyone skinny, and B, said waifs generally avoid all such meetings with Dark Arts members, so the situation is avoided. Therefore, your question is entirely non-applicable to the general population of waifs."  
  
"TouchŽ," Sirius replied, still smiling. "I suppose you could call me the white sheep of the Blacks. But a name, if you please, sunbeam."  
  
"Remus. Remus Lupin."  
  
A whistle blew, warning the students of the train's impending departure. Sirius picked up his trunk, with a funny half-smile back at Remus, asking "Coming?"  
  
Obediently, Remus slowly glided after him, the sun from the skylight highlighting his golden hair. He lugged his trunk onboard, following Sirius down the dim hall of the train. They walked into an empty compartment at the end of the car. Sirius sank gracefully into the bench on one side, leaning nonchalantly into the brown cushions, leaving Remus to sit across from him, feeling awkward. Sirius merely gazed thoughtfully at Remus for long moments, while Remus tried to pretend nonchalance by gazing out the window, as the train began to speed pass the English countryside.   
  
Suddenly, another black-haired boy fell into the compartment. With electrifying hair, a blue gaze, and glasses askew on his thin nose, his trunk made a loud bang as it hit the floor and his owl gaze a shrieking cry. "Sorry!" he gasped, as Remus stared at him, and Sirius laughed with abandon. "Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full, or has got soon-to-be Slytherin's for sure." Sirius straightened from his amusement at the Slytherin comment.  
  
"Why? Scared?" he challenged.   
  
The messy-haired boy flushed, and said, "No!"  
  
"Because if you are, maybe you shouldn't sit here."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, you never know who's going to be in Slytherin, do you?"  
  
Watching from the sidelines, Remus decided to intervene in what looked to be a brewing fight. "You can sit here. We don't mind, do we, Sirius?"  
  
Sirius merely shrugged enigmatically as the other boy gingerly took a seat next to Remus, saying, "I'm James Potter."  
  
Sirius looked at interestedly at the famous last name of Godric Gryffindor's descendents, drawling "Charmed, I'm sure."  
  
Glaring warningly at Sirius, Remus replied, "Remus Lupin."  
  
After a few moments of uneasy silence, the trolley lady came by. Her nametag identified her as Agnes. She asked, "Anything off the carts?"  
  
Sirius jumped up, excited. "I'll have chocolate frogs, Fizzing Whizbies, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, please Agnes." He then gave the nice old lady a heart-wrenching. The old lady pinched his cheeks, looking slightly flustered.  
  
James purchased an enormous amount of Chocolate Frogs. "I collect the cards," he admitted sheepishly.  
  
Remus looked indecisive and placed a hand in his pocket, but then firmly said, "No thank you."   
  
After the Agnes left, James looked thoughtfully at Remus. "Have some of my chocolate, Remus. Go on, I can't eat it all."  
  
"Are you sure?" Remus asked.   
  
"Of course I'm sure. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked."  
  
Sirius looked slightly bewildered by the whole encounter.   
  
Mercifully, James started to talk enthusiastically about his favorite Quidditch team, the Wimbourne Wasps. Sirius was naturally a fan of the Appleby Arrows, and the two debated over the merits of each team rather heatedly. Sirius, although still sniping, becoming increasingly friendly to James. With a smile on his face, Remus drifted off to sleep.  
  
Remus was woken by a body draped over his own, and cool breath whispering in his ear. He stared into the brilliant blue eyes of Sirius, who was standing over him, whispering, "Wake up, Remus." We're here."   
  
Leaving the train, Remus saw the biggest man he had ever seen, with coal black hair and beetle eyes. Next to him was an enormous boarhound puppy. The man called, "This way first years!"   
  
The three boys climbed into their boat with a small, dirty-blond, and tubby boy. He nervously chirped, "Hallo, I'm Peter Pettigrew!"  
  
James gave a friendly nod, and Sirius grunted. Remus smiled reassuringly.   
  
Their little ship slowly glided on the inky dark waters, traveling towards a distant pinnacle of light. As they grew closer, Remus saw it was an illuminated castle, sticking into the dark night like a challenge. Remus sucked in his breath and heard Sirius beside him do the same.   
  
Remus tripped as he hopped off the boat. Sirius, only a step behind, caught him. Remus didn't know what was wrong with himself. Ordinarily lycanthropy gave him a wolf-like grace. The two of them followed the others up to the school, the last in the pack.   
  
The students passed through great wooden doors and into the hallway, lit by flickering torchlight. They continued on to another set of enormous double doors, where they were greeted by a elderly, stern faced woman with mouse brown hair, and snapping hazel eyes.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall, and the head of Gryffindor House. In a few moments you will be sorted into your houses. They will be like your family during your stay with us. Any rule breaking will lose points, and you will earn points for good behavior or studying. The four houses are: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I will return momentarily." With a final gaze at Sirius, Snape, and the boys in the corner, she was gone.   
  
A pale, blond boy, with a pointed face and snapping gray eyes walked over to Sirius, saying, "Hello Sirius. Why are you associating with this riffraff?" indicating James, Remus, and Peter.  
  
"Why are you hanging out with those shit-heads Lucius?" Sirius replied, glaring at Snape, and the boys clustered around him.   
  
"Those shit-heads are who you're going to be spending the next seven years with, so I'd recommend you become accustomed, Black," Snape snapped.   
  
Several gasps were heard, including from James and Peter, and Peter began to nervously back away. Remus could see a red-head out the corner of his, whispering rather loudly to her friend, "What's the big deal?"  
  
Her friend looked rather shocked, and replied, "The Malfoys, the Snapes, and especially the Blacks are the three most famous dark-arts families in the wizarding world. No one knows why they would be fighting each other."  
  
"Why isn't this charming, Black? Seems as though there's been a case of mistaken identities. Some have neglected to tell others their last names? My oh my, perhaps someone should tell Aidan. Not ashamed, I hope. Especially as your sister is such a lovely specimen." boy with arched eyebrows and a haughty sneer smirked self-satisfactory at Sirius.  
  
"I'm not ashamed of my family, Lestrange. And if you tell my brother anything, or touch my sister, you won't wake up one day." Sirius's azure eyes were snapping with fury, and the tension across his shoulders was visible to Remus, though his voice remained clear and he appeared calm. "At least I know for sure I belong to my family. After all, your mother's awfully friendly, isn't she? Just like Snape's."  
  
Before Lestrange could hit Sirius, Remus and James stepped forward. "Leave Sirius alone," James warned.  
  
Lestrange sneered. "Well, if it isn't a Potter. What a charming acquaintance. I don't think your new friend here will be joining you in Gryffindor bliss though, I'm sorry to say."  
  
Lestrange continued, looking quizzically at Sirius. "What happened to you, Sirius? You used to be our friend. One day cursing pets, the next an advocate of love and free speech crap."  
  
Before Sirius could deny it, Professor McGonagall appeared in a huff. "Follow me!" she declared with a glare at Sirius and Lestrange.   
  
Most of the first years stood staring blankly, still in shock over the fighting that had occurred. Remus pushed to the front of the crowd, and was the first to follow   
McGonagall through the doors, grabbing Sirius by the robe on his way out.   
  
The Great Hall was lit by hundreds of flickering candles and a shadowy sky blazed overhead. Only one very bright star was visible. Between the long house tables, where Remus could see hundreds of students, a stool had a central spot, and perched upon it was an old, tattered hat.  
  
Remus wondered what the sorting ceremony would be like. He had heard many horrible rumors, such as dueling or fighting trolls. He didn't have the slightest idea how to do any magic yet. He was sure to fail and be made a Hufflepuff. Or worse, sent home. Remus knew they were going to change their minds about letting a werewolf into Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore the Headmaster must be insane.  
  
Remus nervously contemplated the horrified reactions of his new friends if they found out he was a werewolf. Normally Remus had a policy of keeping others at a distance, to avoid the horrified reactions he knew they were sure to have. However, something in Sirius had brought out an entirely different assertive side of him.  
  
Suddenly, that hat opened its ragged brim, and began to sing.  
  
I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
I can see inside your minds  
Put me on, I can tell  
All the different kinds.  
  
Ambitious Slytherins  
Who ever thirst for power  
Their practicality allows survival  
They are calm to the last hour.  
  
Hufflepuffs, loyal and true  
These folks are a good sort  
To be kind is never a fault  
And a good deed always a welcome import.  
  
Ravenclaw, the house of the wise  
They're sharper than a sword  
Their wit can cut the unwary  
With these minds, you'll never be bored.  
  
And last to Gryffindor, the house of the brave  
Their courage is of old  
Though many types of heroes exist  
A Gryffindor heart is usually gold.  
  
With that, McGonagall read the first name from the scroll.   
  
"Avery, Jacob."  
  
A nasty looking boy resolutely walked to the front of the room.  
  
Slytherin!  
  
Several more Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were sorted, until...  
  
"Black, Sirius."  
  
Sirius walked slowly to the front of the room. Remus heard whispers from all the students. He heard, "Slytherin, for sure." Even the teachers looked interested. Remus saw Sirius glance nervously at his brother, sitting at the Slytherin table, in the middle of a huge throng. His brother looked a little apprehensive.   
  
Sirius placed the Sorting Hat on his head, and sat down. It seemed to take a rather long time. Sirius was rocking back and forth, muttering under his breath. Finally the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"  
  
Remus breathed a sigh of relief. Sirius looked rather unsure whether to be happy or not. A tentative applause was heard from the Gryffindors, and Remus saw Sirius glance guiltily at his brother, who was looking stony-faced while whispers abounded in his vicinity.  
  
The Sorting Hat came to "Lestrange, Mordred."  
  
Lestrange climbed to the stool and after some thought by the hat, he was pronounced, Slytherin!  
  
"Lupin, Remus."  
  
Remus sat down, after seeing the curious eyes of the Headmaster upon himself.   
  
The voice of the Sorting Hat was inside his mind. Hmmm. Difficult. Lycanthropy, interesting. That dark heritage places you in Slytherin, but you don't really belong there, do you? As loyal as a Hufflepuff, but you crave excitement. Won't get any of that there. You've a ready mind, love to learn. But what's this. With Sirius Black, is it? That one has a hard path. You're brave for sure. Better be:  
  
Gryffindor!  
  
Remus walked with shaky legs to the Gryffindor table, where he was greeted by an enormous smile from the still-pensive Sirius. "I know you'd be with me!" he cheerfully proclaimed.   
  
"How'd you know?" Remus teased.  
  
"Well some things are just meant to be, aren't they?"  
  
"Potter, James.  
  
Gryffindor! 


	2. A Snaky Party

Author: Neritic Nebula  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill  
  
Title: Blackest Star  
  
Chapter 2: A Snaky Party  
  
A/N: Hello, no sorry, this is not a new chapter, but I swear to all that have emailed me that I am working on a new one. To tell the truth, I sort of lost interest because of lack of sleep, but I'm back on track, after some great encouragement. In a message of shameless propaganda, I'm writing a new Harry/Draco story, and if people read it, I will feel happy and motivated and work on this story more! (The logic made sense to me.) So anyway, thank you everyone who had read this story. I finally figured out how to fix the formatting for this chapter, and I edited embarrassingly bad things out of the first chapter. Thank you! A special thank you to eMu, who wrote me such a nice e-mail that I felt tingly.  
  
The May Before Hogwarts Year One, Severus Snape's 11th B-day Party  
  
"You both had better be well behaved, and uphold the family honor," Sirius' father Demetri said in accented clips, with a remarkably straight face for such antiquated language. "I know you two don't like the Snape boy, but he is very important, and I will not have my sons disgracing me. Remember," he said, with a particular glare at Aidan, "friendships exist for benefits."  
  
Sirius mumbled under his breath in a rather heated manner, while Aidan looked merely bored. Mercifully, his father moved onto Sirius' sister Alexandra, who remarkably managed to escape the lecture with a kind word, and tentative pat on the head.   
  
With a whoosh of Floo Powder, they were gone.   
  
Sirius emerged from the fireplace, graceful as always, and glanced around before proceeding into the next room, following his family members. He glanced around at the rich, blood red draperies and elaborate chandelier. A smile parted his pale skin as he saw his best friend Mordred Lestrange, reluctantly standing next to the birthday boy himself, who Sirius pointedly ignored.   
  
Mordred slowly walked up to Sirius, and drawled, "Have you heard the news? Snape's mother ran off with some mudblood Quidditch player."  
  
Sirius laughed nastily, not noticing or not caring about the pointed glares it drew to the two boys Voldemort fondly called 'nephews.' "Really? I suppose we should be nice to poor Snape then."  
  
"We could send a condolence card..."  
  
"In blood?"  
  
Snape continued to stand by himself at his own party, while the men discussed 'business matters,' the women gossiped about the disappearance of Elaina Snape, and how wasn't Alexandra Black was turning out to be such a lovely girl? Sirius and Mordred soon drew a crowd of other boys, such as their friend Lucius Malfoy, and Avery Nott, who was really, in their view, little better than Snape. Aidan remained on the outside, occasionally talking to an adult.  
  
A black cloud appeared in the center of the room. From it emerged Lord Voldemort himself. His crimson gaze was cold. A collective cry of "Greetings my Lord!" passed throughout the kneeling room, though some remained in nervous silence, glancing furtively around.   
  
Voldemort gave a benign yet terrifying smile, and proceeded to the birthday boy. Sirius inched slowly away from his dark lord. "Hello Severus. Eleven, is it? And Hogwarts in the fall? This requires some sort of present, I suppose. How about it, Severus? What does your dark little heart desire?"  
  
Torn from his sulking misery, Snape looked up, and stammered, "My Lor...d is t..oo.. generous. I only want what he wants."  
  
Voldemort let out a ringing laugh. "Wise answer, young Severus. Hmm... What do I want?"  
  
No one met his gaze.  
  
"I would like the realization of my goals. Unfortunately," and his voice became stern, cracking with power, "some less loyal than Severus here have made mistakes that have recently come to my attention. A punishment is in order. And so I give you the ultimate gift, Severus. The chance to serve me."  
  
Desperate to prove himself, though a tad nervous, Snape eagerly asked, "What shall I do, my Lord?"  
  
"Regrettably, it is necessary to teach some of our younger members a valuable lesson." Several people looked decidedly nervous. "Do you know Cruciatus?"  
  
"Yes... my Lord."  
  
"Wonderful," Voldemort exclaimed. "Now please... come here, Aidan."  
  
Sirius saw Aidan's eyes widen in shock, then dull in realization. Aidan strode to the center of the room, trying to remain calm. Still, his shaking fingers drew the attention of the wary Sirius.  
  
"Yes, my Lord?" Aidan asked.  
  
"Do you deny that you have, on several occasions, committed kind acts towards muggles, and have even been corresponding with a young Mudblood in Ravenclaw," Voldemort harshly demanded. He lifted Aidan's chin with a sinister smile, attempting to look quizzically innocent.   
  
Gasps went around the room. All Sirius could think was No, No, No, No.  
  
Aidan visibly gulped, but then his blue eyes glared defensively, and he said, "I do not deny it, my Lord."  
  
"At least you do not lie to me boy. But still, you must receive a punishment for your transgressions. I shall not easily forget this." Voldemort snapped.   
  
Voldemort turned back to Snape. "Here's your chance. Torture him."  
  
Snape hesitantly lifted his wand, and stuttered, "Cruuccio... Ccrucioo..."  
  
Voldemort gave a sigh of disgust. "Is no one capable of serving me? No young man wishes to prove himself?"  
  
Sirius was still in a catonic state, dreading what was to come. However, at his side, Mordred slowly spoke up. "I will serve you, my Lord."  
  
Sirius rapidly turned to his best friend, who refused to meet his gaze. The bitter stab of indecision settled in Sirius's mind. His best friend, or his brother?   
  
"Come here, Mordred," Voldemort said.  
  
Mordred walked resolutely to Voldemort, lifted his wand, and without a second glance, shouted, "Crucio!"  
  
As Sirius watched in horror, Aidan jerked violently, though he refused to make a sound. People hid their eyes, and Sirius's father stared resolutely into a corner, while his mother and sister seemed primarily concerned about how this was going to affect their social standing, though a slight, wet drop may have invaded the corner of Alexandra's eye. Minutes that seemed like hours passed, until Sirius yelled, "STOP!" ignoring the looks of shock on the members of the loose ring surrounding Aidan's motionless form.   
  
Voldemort turned quizacly to Sirius, who ran to Voldemort's feet and begged, "Please my Lord, stop, don't torture him any more."  
  
Voldemort sighed, and said, "Very well." Lestrange stopped, trembling. Aidan passed out in the middle of the floor. Voldemort announced, "The party is over," and promptly vanished.  
  
Slowly others began to leave, including Mordred and Sirius' family, who tried to ignore the glances of hatred Sirius sent their way. Soon, the only two people in the room were an unconscious Aidan, being repeatedly shaken by Sirius, who was trying to ignore the hot tears dripping down his own face. 


End file.
